gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stretch (character)
:For the vehicle, see Stretch. For the DJ of Game FM in GTA III, see Stretch Armstrong African-American |affiliations = The Families Ballas Franklin Clinton (Formerly) Lamar Davis (Formerly) Demarcus Bradley |businesses = Drug dealing Gang Banging |voice = Hassan Johnson }} Harold "Stretch" Joseph is a central character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as the tertiary antagonist of Grand Theft Auto V. Stretch is a high-ranking member of the Chamberlain Gangsters Families and a friend of Lamar Davis. History Background Biography Harold Joseph was born in Los Santos (possibly in the 1980s) and joined the Chamberlain Gangsters Families at an early age. He eventually worked his way up through the ranks and became a hyigh-ranking and respected veteran "OG" member within the gang, also earning the nickname "Stretch". He also became friends with up-and-coming members Lamar Davis and Franklin Clinton, however Franklin developed some sort of an antagonistic relationship with Stretch, presumably due to his wreckless and selfish behavior. Lamar, however looked up to Stretch from a young age. At some point prior to 2013, Stretch was arrested and taken to prison for an unknown crime that he presumably committed for the CGF. Events of GTA V Near the beginning of the game, he departs from prison for crimes that are never revealed, and Lamar plans a sort of reunion for himself, Stretch and Franklin. The trio first meet at Franklin's house where Franklin and Stretch both exchange insults/crude jokes and nearly enter a fight. After passing by a gunshop, they go to a factory at La Puerta for a drug deal with Ballas gangster D, which turns out to be an ambush by the Ballas, as revenge for D being kidnapped by Lamar and Franklin earlier. After Stretch kills D, the trio fight they're way through the Ballas and manage to escape the police. Some time later, Stretch tells Lamar and Franklin to buy drugs from a gangster in Grove Street. However, Trevor unexpectedly comes to the deal as well and thanks to him, it is revealed that the drugs are fake and that they were going to be ripped off if it wasn't for Trevor. Some Ballas gangsters are also waiting to attack them after the deal fails. Franklin, Lamar and Trevor kill all the gangsters and manage to shake off the police. If Franklin escapes with Lamar (optional), he will tell Lamar on the way to hos home that Stretch set them up. Stretch eventually convinced Lamar to go off on his own to the Ballas hideout in Paleto Bay and tell the Ballas that they are willing to sell drugs as this would be a sort of a money-making and peace-making opportunity. In reality, this was a trap for him and Lamar ended up getting captured by the Ballas. However, after being convinced by Tanisha, Franklin with the help of his partners in crime Trevor Philips, Michael De Santa, and Lester Crest storm the hideout, kill all the Ballas there and save Lamar. While taking Lamar home, the two have a small dispute during which Franklin tries to convince Lamar to leave the gangbanging lifestyle and get a real job. Franklin also tells Lamar about how Stretch hooked up with the Ballas during his time in prison and that he was the one setting them up the whole time. Fate By the end of the game, Franklin is given a choice to either kill Michael (option B) and Trevor (option A), or side with them as they kill their enemies (option C), including Stretch. Should Franklin choose to kill Michael or Trevor, Lamar gives Franklin a call after it is over and lets Franklin know that he has taken his advice on staying away from Stretch. If Franklin chooses option C, he, Michael and Trevor kill at a factory a large number of FIB and Merryweather agents, after which they agree to kill their enemies. They give a call to Lester who tells them the current locations of their targets. Michael will agree to assassinate Stretch due to his lack of any provable association with Stretch. Stretch will be hanging out with his Ballas crew at the BJ Smith Recreational Center, discussing Franklin and Lamar. Michael interrupts the meeting, tells Stretch that he's got a message from his "homies" Lamar and Franklin and kills him. Murders Committed * D - Murdered for attempting to kill Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis. * Unknown civilian - Murdered to steal his car and escape with Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis from the police. Character Personality From his appearances, Stretch is shown to be a violent, brutal, sadistic, selfish, reckless, cold-blooded and trigger-happy gangster, who for some reason, shows a very strong mutual dislike towards fellow gangster Franklin Clinton and the two frequently argue, leaving Lamar to pick a side, however most of the times KLamar tries to stay neutral to their conflict and tries to resolve their issues. The possible reason for Franklin's dislike of Stretch could be due to Stretch trying to pull Franklin into the life that put him in jail in the first place, and also due to Stretch's unintelligent personality and his routine gangbanging life, while Stretch appears to dislike Franklin due to his attempts to leave the hood and make something real for himself as well as for scepticisms and his doubts about the deals they make and that Lamar and Stretch should also leave the hood and get some jobs which won't get them killed in the process. He appears to have a very short temper, assaulting Franklin for poking fun at him for "dropping the soap" in prison, and is also very merciless as shown when he immediately shoots an unarmed D twice in the face when he discovered that he had betrayed them. Stretch is also very deceiving and manipulating, as shown when he secretly changed sides in prison and pretended to still be loyal to the CGF while he was actually a traitor (unbeknownst to most) and several times used his influence on Lamar to manipulate him and try to make him think that Franklin is a snitch and to make deals with the Ballas which are actually set-ups for Franklin and Lamar to be killed. Appearance Stretch is a short, bulky man with numerous tattoos covering his body. He wears usual CGF clothes including a white T-shirt, baggy jeans, a green hat and a silver chain. Mission appearances ;GTA V * The Long Stretch * Hood Safari (Post-mission phone call) * I Fought The Law (Post-mission phone call) * Lamar Down (Post-mission phone call) * The Third Way (Option C; Killed) Trivia * It is possible to knock Stretch's cap off, originally he didn't even wear the cap at all. * Despite the hostility shown towards Stretch, it seems like Franklin still wanted to invite him into the Forum Drive Families set, although he may of just brought it up to shut Lamar up. * On Lifeinvader, Stretch is called a "busta" by Lamar. This could be a reference to Ryder from GTA San Andreas. * The only weapon Stretch is seen using is the regular pistol, making him somewhat useless in the gun fight with the Ballas. * It is unkown why he killed D as he changed sides and joined the Ballas. It is possible that he chose to kill D so that he doesn't reveal Stretch's treacherous status. Gallery Franklin meeting up with Stretch and Lamar.png|Lamar and Stretch arriving at Franklin's place. Stretch-GTAV-nohat.jpg|Stretch without his hat. Stretch the third wheel.png|Franklin leaving Stretch hanging. Stretch pushing Franklin.png|Stretch pushing Franklin in rage. TheLongStretch-GTA5-StretchKillsD.png|Stretch about to kill D. Michael killing Stretch and Ballas.png|Michael killing Stretch and more Ballas members. (The Third Way) Navigation de:Harold Joseph es:Stretch (personaje) fr:Stretch (personnage) hu:Stretch (karakter) pl:Harold Joseph pt:Harold Joseph Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Antagonists Category:Gangsters